


Девочка со спичками

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/F, Happy Endings Are For Pussies, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спички гаснут одна за одной, не успевая даже вспыхнуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девочка со спичками

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест редких пейрингов I Believe по заявке Juli4ka New  
> "Астория Гринграсс/Джинни Уизли. "Вся наша жизнь - это игра в правду и вызов". Таймлайн седьмой книги."
> 
> Бета - virago

Темно, душно, пахнет пылью, и Джинни никак не может отдышаться после бега. Хилая дверь — не преграда для тех, кто гонится за ней. Cюда бы плащ-невидимку Гарри, да и самого Гарри тоже. Но он далеко, неизвестно где. Сердце колотится слишком громко, будто еще немного, и они тоже услышат. Остановятся, прислушаются и…

Джинни крепче сжимает палочку. Пульс бьется в пальцах, отдаваясь в теплом полированном дереве.

За тонким полотном двери грохочут шаги. Амикус Кэрроу, Филч, а с ними, наверное, Снейп. Топот все громче, и Джинни с радостью растворилась бы в этой пыльной темноте. Не страх, нет. Просто не хочется, чтобы нашли. Это прятки, игра навылет с очень высокими ставками, всего лишь игра. Нужно в это верить.

Когда ее плеча касается что-то теплое, она вздрагивает. От неожиданности, конечно.

— Выпей, — шепчет кто-то за плечом, и тут же в пальцах оказывается крохотная колба. Джинни поднимает руку к лицу, но в темноте не разобрать. Плотная жидкость. Пахнет даже приятно. Зелье, и похоже…

— Оборотное. Пей, — настаивают сзади. — Скорее.

Недоверие остро колет под ложечкой, Джинни поворачивает голову: силуэт, бледное пятно лица — вот и все, что она успевает разглядеть. Ручка двери крутится с омерзительным скрипом. Пан или пропал.

Зелье на вкус почти как молоко. Горячая волна растет из живота, ударяет под ребра. Тело съеживается, становится меньше, тоньше, волосы больше не оттягивают голову назад, превращаясь в легкий волнистый пух. Джинни плюхается на пол — подгибаются коленки.

Дверь распахивается, и яркий свет режет глаза, а на пол ложатся длинные темные тени, змеями подползают все ближе, тянутся омерзительными обрубками.

— Ты… — грохочет сверху. Это Кэрроу вваливается в каморку, его пыльные сапоги раскачиваются перед глазами Джинни. Она никак не может прийти в себя после превращения, но злость помогает собраться с силами, и Джинни поднимает голову.

Рядом с ней стоит Астория Гринграсс.

— Мы с сестрой здесь сплетничали, сэр, — говорит она Амикусу. В уголках ее губ затаилась легкая, презрительная усмешка, и Джинни в изумлении хватает воздух ртом — как же он не видит?

— Идемте, Кэрроу. Уизли снова ускользнула от вас, — раздается из-за спины Амикуса голос Снейпа. Он заглядывает в каморку. — Гринграсс! Возвращайтесь в гостиную. Зачем вы прячетесь? Пять баллов со Слизери...

Директор сбивается, но легкое удивление на его лице тут же сменяется обычным презрительным отвращением. Они уходят, шаги стихают вдали. Но Джинни продолжает сидеть на полу, вставать на ноги совершенно не хочется. Да что тут произошло, спрашивается?

— А ты постоянно носишь с собой оборотное? — в конце концов решается она. — С волосами сестры?

По полу каморки катится легкий, дробный смешок — будто кто-то просыпал на кафель стеклянные шарики, и Астория протягивает Джинни маленькое карманное зеркальце.

Лицо с тонкими, непривычно мелкими чертами, маленький рот, детские брови дугой… Что не так? Что? Джинни уже злится, но тут смех обрывается, и Астория говорит:

— Ты выпила мою оборотку. Кэрроу слишком тупой, чтобы различить нас с Дафной. Мы очень похожи.

Джинни поднимается на ноги, придерживаясь за стенку, под пальцами шероховатый голый камень. Неприятно, цепляет. Память цепляется за детали. Кэрроу-то ладно, но ведь и Снейп ничего не заметил! Быть того не может.

— Иди уже в эту вашу Выручай-комнату, ты почти добежала, совсем рядом. — Астория отбирает зеркальце без лишних объяснений.

— Откуда знаешь о комнате? — требует Джинни. И вздрагивает, такой странный этот голос. Ниже, глуховатый, звучит совсем иначе, чем у Астории. Будто в Джинни таится какой-то дефект. Изъян. Трещина, что-то дребезжит.

Астория снова смеется — рассыпает по полу стеклянные шарики.

— Все знают. Все. Иди.

Джинни оглядывает себя: юбка сползает на бедра, и мантия почти волочится по полу, но вряд ли случайный свидетель обратит внимание. Безопасность, путь к своим.

Уже стоя в дверях, Джинни оборачивается — в темной глубине каморки Астория кажется совсем субтильной, и она молчит.

Джинни тоже не спрашивает, зачем Астория помогла ей, и не благодарит.

***

— Ты следишь за мной, что ли?

Астория спрыгивает с подоконника, неслышно переступает по камню, подходя ближе.

— Нет, — отвечает, улыбаясь так же легко и презрительно, как тогда Амикусу. — Мы банально оказываемся в одних и тех же местах. Мне нравится бывать вечерами на Астрономической башне. Тебе, видимо, тоже?

Джинни собиралась отправить домой Патронуса — какие совы, о чем вы? — и теперь досадливо морщится и отступает на шаг. Меньше всего ей нужна чья-то компания. Астория однажды помогла ей, может быть, она и неопасна, но все равно.

— Нет, не нравится, — отрезает Джинни. Скорей бы эта прилипала убралась отсюда. Скорей бы сделать дело и вернуться. Опасно здесь разгуливать. Где Астория, там и Малфой с дружками, и другие, которые еще хуже. Хоть бы она испарилась куда-нибудь.

Но Астория не собирается никуда деваться. Так и стоит в паре шагов от Джинни, загораживая окно, из-за ее плеча тонким серпом выглядывает луна. Лица Астории почти не видно, темный овал и светлые кудряшки вокруг. Это затмение — наблюдали на астрономии, тогда, давным-давно, пару лет назад. Астория затмевает луну.

Не похоже, что уйдет. И что позовет кого-то — не похоже.

— Почему ты помогла мне? — нехотя спрашивает Джинни.

Вместо ответа Астория усаживается на подоконник, обхватив колено, и глазеет на Джинни. Молча. Джинни вспыхивает: ее изучают, будто заморскую козявку, ингредиент для зелья; мерзкое ощущение, но тут Астория говорит:

— А ты сама как думаешь?

Теперь очередь Джинни молчать. Версий множество: выгода, подлость, расчет, сочув… Невозможно. Отвечать нечего, и Джинни подбирает новый вопрос. Пасует. Бросает в Асторию квоффл. Будь он настоящим, та бы спиной вылетела в окно, медленно-медленно падала бы — а Джинни смотрела, оцепев, — и разбилась бы о брусчатку, усыпав камень лунно-фарфоровыми осколками. От этой картины тянет под ложечкой.

— Откуда у тебя оборотка и зачем?

Астория пожимает плечами, легко уворачиваясь от квоффла.

— Видимо, мы так и будем перебрасываться вопросами, — светски и небрежно, словно на мирной вечеринке в прошлой жизни, улыбается она, — пока кто-нибудь из нас не скажет в ответ правду. И я сделаю этот шаг первой, если ты пообещаешь мне ответить тем же.

Джинни плотнее сжимает губы. Вот еще, шаги, обещания, глупые игры, слизеринские паучьи сети. Проваливала бы поскорее.

— Ладно, — говорит Астория. — Оборотное сварил Блейз. Дал Дафне и Теду, а Дафна дала мне. Мало ли что может случиться. Вот видишь — случилось. Я потом еще у него попрошу. Неразумно сейчас надеяться только на себя, знаешь ли.

“К тебе это тоже относится”, — сообщает взгляд Астории. Джинни неловко от этого намека, будто бы при ней у кого-то задралась юбка. Стыд подначивает злость, хочется фыркнуть и уйти. Мерлин с ним, с Патронусом, Джинни сможет пробраться сюда еще раз. Но и просто так сбегать не хочется. Не привыкла Джинни сомневаться в себе, это мешает — как тесная обувь или маггловские нейлоновые трусы, подаренные кем-то из эксцентричных родственниц папы.

— А ты… — начинает она, скривившись, но Астория перебивает ее.

— Моя очередь спрашивать.

Она соскальзывает с подоконника, подходит ближе и вдруг хитро ухмыляется. Улыбка превращает ее лицо в мордочку пикси; лицо сердечком, узкий подбородок, на нем ямочка. Джинни видит Асторию четко и одновременно по частям, та словно рассыпается на мелкие детали — мозаика, витраж.

— В тот раз, когда ты добралась к себе, ты рассматривала мое тело? У тебя был еще час. — Астория склоняет голову набок, продолжая усмехаться. — Ну, скажи, рассматривала ведь? Я бы не удержалась.

Горячая волна плещет Джинни в лицо. Наверное, покраснел даже затылок.

— Чокнутая дура, — выплевывает Джинни, разворачивается на каблуках и бежит прочь. Вслед ей летит смешок, воздушный, как волосы Астории. Джинни бежит, не оглядываясь, до боли закусив губу. Лицо горит, словно от обжигающего сглаза.

Астория попала в точку. До дементоров точную точку. Джинни не смогла удержаться. Сначала в ванной, потом спрятавшись под пологом, пока не закончилось действие зелья. Даже пялилась в зеркальце, как маленькая, будто и нет никакой войны. Будто она — тонкокостная, стройная блондинка с маленькой грудью и мягкими, непослушными локонами. И родинкой в форме бабочки на животе, возле пупка. И светлыми, гладкими волосами на лобке — Джинни и думать не могла, что у кого-то они бывают не курчавыми. Сейчас за это мучительно стыдно, но одновременно сладко тянет в животе. Такой стыд, оказывается, может быть приятным.

Джинни спохватывается уже возле картины с Варнавой. Она слышит шарканье — кажется, в ее направлении идет Филч, который все надеется поймать кого-нибудь. Вздохнув, Джинни жмурится, вызывая в памяти дверь. Патронуса нужно отправить завтра. Да. Обязательно. И без отговорок.

***

— Волнуешься за близких?

Джинни оборачивается юлой. Так и есть — снова Астория, стоит в арке, ведущей на лестницу. Перегораживает путь к отступлению. Сложив руки на груди, с невинным до отвращения видом пялится на Джинни. Вот блин. Рано радовалась, называется.

— Не твое дело.

Из башни только один выход, и Астория загораживает его. Джинни злится; удобному месту конец: сюда почти никогда не заходили ни Кэрроу, ни Филч — слишком высоко. Ну, пусть. Придется отправлять патронусов откуда-то еще. Башня Рейвенкло, например, почти такая же высокая, правда, там гораздо труднее прятаться, но…

— Вот, возьми.

Астория протягивает руку. Тускло блестит стекло — флакон? Зелье? Джинни подходит ближе и молча берет тяжелую емкость. Так и есть — густая, похожая на грязь жидкость. Оборотное.

— Это не бесплатно, так? — Джинни щурится, вглядываясь в лицо своей неожиданной благодетельницы. Хорошо бы владеть легилименцией, как Дамблдор. Или хотя бы как Снейп. Точно узнать, что задумала Астория, чего ждет, на что рассчитывает. Переиграть ее, хотя Джинни и ненавидит эти омерзительные женские игры. Пришлось учиться им уже в Хогвартсе, учиться и набивать шишки. Сейчас она уже достаточно хороша в таких делах, но все равно где-то в глубине души гнездятся сомнения: Астория наверняка тоже умеет играть, и просто обалденно. Куда лучше, чем сама Джинни.

— Если хочешь, можешь заплатить, — Астория пожимает плечами. — Только не галлеонами.

— А чем же? — Джинни задерживает дыхание. Хорошо в квиддиче: видно любое движение. Бери и угадывай. И действуй, не раздумывая. А это как шахматы, сильный ход прячется за слабым. Рон умеет играть, но Рон далеко. С Гарри. Гарри… В животе переворачивается что-то острое, и Джинни смаргивает злую слезу, не давая ей скатиться. Все кончено, он сам сказал.

Астория поднимает руку, словно собирается коснуться лица Джинни. Но в этот момент тишину разрывает пронзительное мяуканье. В коридоре, ведущем на лестницу, сверкают огоньки глаз.

— Миссис Норрис! — выдыхает Джинни, а Астория произносит в унисон:

— Филч!

Они переглядываются и срываются с места. Кошка шарахается от них, истошно мяукая, и Джинни думает только об одном: лишь бы Филч не поднимался сейчас по лестнице, иначе с ним не разминуться. Ступеньки грохочут под ногами. Хорошо бы не подвернулась какая-нибудь коварная, типа той, на седьмом этаже… Астория беззвучно несется на полшага впереди, Джинни же кажется, что она сама топает, как кентавр на выгуле. Лестница стремительно кончается, перетекает в каменную площадку и коридор.

— Сюда. — Астория дергает ее за рукав, круто сворачивая влево, и Джинни, едва вписавшись в поворот, ныряет следом, в темную нишу.

— Где же они, миссис Норрис? Кто нарушает правила? Ох, зря, зря директор Снейп так лоялен, так добросердечен! Инспектор Амбридж бы...

Мимо топают тяжелые башмаки. Филч, кряхтя и бормоча угрозы, карабкается вверх по лестнице. Джинни, затаив дыхание, прислушивается: шаги и бормотание стихают. В тот же миг стена за ее спиной подается вбок и назад, Джинни едва не падает.

— Входи, — шепчет Астория. — Я кое-что покажу.

Она ступает в открывшийся проход, Джинни выдыхает, шагает следом. И тут же делает торопливый глубокий вдох: пока мимо бежал Филч, она не дышала — перехватило горло.

Стена с тихим шумом закрывает проход снова. Астория зажигает Люмос, а потом маленькую лампу, свисающую на цепи с потолка.

— Что это? — спрашивает Джинни, оглядывая круглую комнатку без окон.

— Убежище, — отвечает Астория и коротко улыбается.

***

Джинни никак не может расслабиться. Сердце стучит в животе, в кончиках пальцев колют невидимые иглы. Астория что-то говорит, рассказывает, как Кровавый Барон показал это место Нотту, а тот поделился с Дафной и Блейзом, и что ни Драко, ни Панси, ни Крэбб с Гойлом не знают о нем. Говорит что-то про верность семье, про круговую поруку и здравый смысл, которого так не хватает, но Джинни не слушает, все ждет, что потайная дверь скользнет в сторону, и сюда ворвутся Кэрроу с прихлебателями. Иначе зачем Астории все это?

— Но ведь ты мне теперь должна, — произносит Астория, и Джинни вздрагивает. Ну вот, опять пропущен ход, противник перехватил инициативу. Надо было думать, прежде чем делать, не хвататься за помощь, надо было первой навязать свои условия. Счастлив тот, кто умеет, а у Джинни почти никогда не получалось так тонко и гладко.

— Что тебе нужно? — охрипшим голосом спрашивает она.

Астория гасит улыбку. Подходит ближе, опускается на корточки — элегантно и легко. У Джинни никогда не получалось так, чтобы колени соприкасались и это выглядело естественно. И Джинни давно решила: ну и пофиг на приличия. Астория молча смотрит на нее.

— Что? — повторяет Джинни, подавляя желание отодвинуться, попятиться назад и одновременно протянуть руку и сжать эти маленькие мягкие пальцы. Но тут Астория медленно, будто к бездомной кошке ласкаясь, и осторожно трогает Джинни за плечо.

— Вот это, — говорит она и выпрямляет спину, сжимая что-то в пальцах. Длинный рыжий волос, прямой, упрямый и жесткий. Джинни холодеет, внутри все переворачивается, а Астория тем временем медленно и торжественно извлекает из кармана вторую колбу.

Сейчас бы вскочить и выбить ее из рук, вскочить и выбить; Джинни закусывает губу, но сидит молча, сидит, крепко прижав ладони к бедрам, как будто это может помочь ей удержать себя в рамках. Холодок понимания сменяет теплый жар, поднимающийся из живота. Джинни сжимает колени.

Астория опускает волос в колбу дюйм за дюймом, неспешно и размеренно, и грязно-серая жижа, вспыхнув, превращается в солнечно-золотой напиток. Астория выпивает ее, как Флер пила шампанское на свадьбе. По ее лицу пробегает волна. И еще. И еще. Оно плавится, словно воск, к которому поднесли свечу; Астория быстро расстегивает ставшую тесной блузку. Юбка летит на пол следом за мантией.

Джинни крепче сжимает колени. Это отвратительно. Вот что чувствовал Гарри тогда, в далеком сентябре. Отвратительно. Грязно. Такое вторжение… Джинни проводит языком по губам.

Астория медленно, изогнув спину, расстегивает бюстгальтер, врезавшийся в меняющееся тело.

— Вот ты какая, — слышит Джинни такой знакомый голос. Словно мама говорит ей это, мама, которой сейчас нет рядом с ней. Это стыдно, и это приятно. Плевать на нотации! Она с вызовом смотрит на Асторию — нет, на саму себя. Такую красивую, если смотреть со стороны.  
И совершенно — практически — голую.

Астория медленно, слегка согнув колени, спускает трусы, глядя Джинни прямо в глаза. С любопытством? Ох, Мерлин ее знает. Внутри все дрожит, словно в животе снизу вверх натянули струну, и Астория дернула за нее, пока нежно и осторожно.

— Да, я такая, Гринграсс, — говорит Джинни сухо. — Нравится?

— Грудь тяжелая, — отвечает она. — Как у тебя спина не устает?.. Ох!

Астория обводит пальцами соски и рассыпает привычный смешок; голосом Джинни он звучит совсем иначе, слегка с хрипотцой. Соски розовеют; Астория проводит ладонями по бокам, очерчивая изгиб талии, поводит плечами, потом берет с пола палочку и дотрагивается до стены.

Джинни ждет чего угодно: толпы аплодирующих слизеринцев, Снейпа с расстегнутой ширинкой, даже почему-то Гарри, но на стене всего лишь появляется высокое, ростовое зеркало. Ладони ощутимо влажные, Джинни с трудом шевелит застывшими пальцами. Позор. Если бы ей сейчас пришлось отбивать заклинания, она бы не смогла.

— Красивая, — сладким голосом говорит Астория, поворачиваясь к зеркалу спиной, и глядит через плечо. — Салазар, я бы все отдала за такую задницу. Ягодицы круглые, как половинки персика. А что у тебя там?

Она дотрагивается между ног, и Джинни больше не может этого терпеть.

— Хватит! — кричит она и вскакивает, подняв палочку, колени подкашиваются, но Джинни удерживает равновесие. — Прекрати это немедленно, ты, дерьмовая слизеринская дрянь!

— Если тебе не нравится, — спокойно отвечает Астория, — дверь там. Филч уже давно ушел.

Джинни резко разворачивается и идет туда, где в стене должен открываться проход. Она злится на себя, злится за то, что поддалась на эту дешевую провокацию, и за то, что в трусах сейчас горячо и мокро, и хочется дотронуться, сунуть руку между ног, чтобы по телу прокатилась острая и сладкая волна. И чтобы Астория этого не видела.

Джинни поднимает руку с палочкой, но вместо того, чтобы коснуться стены, поворачивается к Астории. Та просто стоит возле зеркала, опустив руки, и смотрит ей вслед.

— Зачем? — тихо спрашивает Джинни.

— Глупая. Ты мне нравишься. — Она отводит глаза; ее лицо одновременно знакомое и незнакомое, Джинни изучает его: свое собственное лицо, которое никогда не видела таким. Совсем другое, не такое, как в зеркале.

— Все просто, да? — немного неуверенно продолжает Астория. — Никаких многомудрых стратегий. Теперь моя очередь спрашивать.

Она подходит к Джинни вплотную и смотрит на ее губы.

— Тебя это возбуждает, — полувопросительно, полуутвердительно сообщает Астория.

— Мы не играем в правду и вызов, идиотка, — цедит сквозь зубы Джинни, в животе болезненно тянет.

— Вся наша жизнь — игра в правду и вызов.

— Мне не до игр. Играй сама. — Джинни касается стены и выскальзывает наружу. Накладывать Разиллюзионное опасно, и она просто настороженно крадется по коридору, надеясь, что ее не заметят.

Изо всех сил стараясь не думать, что будет делать Астория, когда останется одна.

***

Невилл считает, что они обязательно должны выкрасть меч до Рождества. Луна с ним не согласна.

У Джинни нет ответа.

Они не спорят и не ссорятся. Невилл пылает энтузиазмом, он строит план за планом, стратегию за стратегией; Джинни понимает, что даже завалящий капитан школьной квиддичной команды нашел бы в этих расчетах слишком много узких мест. Стоит Луне задать наводящий вопрос, как Невилл заливается краской и замолкает, сам обнаруживая проблему за проблемой. Луна терпеливо ждет ответов, потом тихонько вздыхает. Каждый раз.

Из открытого окна веет холодом. Осень балансирует на грани зимы, вот-вот свалится; листья устилают двор внизу влажным, пахнущим тленом ковром, Филч, ругаясь под нос, размахивает метлой, стараясь побороть смерть. Напрасный труд. Из второго дома Хогвартс превратился в смертельную ловушку, и не только для учеников. Филч тоже завяз, хоть и не замечает этого в схватке с опавшей листвой.

Их схватка с Пожирателями такая же безнадежная. Джинни встряхивается, злость накатывает на нее. Нет! Нет ничего безнадежного, а Невилл прав. Надо успеть до Рождества. У Гарри есть право на этот меч! Хоть по завещанию Дамблдора, хоть как. Он наверняка будет знать, что с ним делать.

Как передать меч по назначению, Джинни старается не думать. Но этот вопрос звучит у нее в голове мягким, потусторонним голосом Луны Лавгуд, раздражающе назойливым, когда нужно. Хорошо хоть не голосом Гермионы: это было бы гораздо болезненней для самолюбия.

Пока еще им разрешают передвигаться по Хогвартсу почти свободно, но путь в Хогсмид уже закрыт; почту проверяют тщательней некуда, а камины все под контролем слизеринцев.

Джинни замирает на подоконнике, цепляясь влажными пальцами за камни.

Камины под контролем, но есть те, кто будет контролировать… спустя рукава.

Пульс радостно колотится в висках и под языком. Джинни спрыгивает с подоконника и вдруг заливается смехом. Все так просто! Вспомнились неловкие рваные сны, странный, нежданный уют по утрам, необъяснимая нежность, когда она зарывалась носом в подушку и кошкой выгибалась в постели, довольная, спокойная, словно и не было войны, и темные коридоры казались светлее. Астория приоткрыла завесу для нее, для Джинни, показала ей, как все на самом деле, значит, доверие, что-то настоящее, значит…

Это ничего не значит, кроме того, что тебе приоткрыли завесу. Ничегошеньки.  
Голос Гермионы в голове слишком уверен и настойчив. Но Джинни — не Гермиона.

Она осторожно приоткрывает дверь пустого класса. Проблема в том, как пройти в другой. Коридор — опасная зона. Хогвартс весь поделен на зоны теперь: безопасные укрытия Выручай-комнаты и спален, нейтральные воды учебных классов, опасные — все остальное. Перерыв закончился, и ей нужно на Заклинания; достаточно переступить порог класса Флитвика, и никакие Кэрроу не смогут ничего ей сделать. Раньше Джинни с радостью бы воспользовалась почти официальной возможностью пропустить занятия, но сейчас учеба стала чем-то вроде борьбы. Вызова. Учиться назло Джинни даже нравится. Это почти спорт, игра навылет.

Кроме того, она сможет увидеть Асторию. И при этой мысли Джинни вспыхивает, как факел. Нет, будто в камин подбросили дров.

Коридор обманчиво пуст. Что ж. Шаг, еще шаг. И еще. Джинни прокладывает путь до башни Рейвенкло: заброшенный коридор, движущаяся лестница… Слишком долго. Класс древних рун слишком далеко от башни. Можно вызывать метлу и долететь; точно! Это выход. Джинни достает палочку, делает первый взмах, но из-за доспехов выскакивает мелкий, как прыщ на заднице, Причард. Джинни замирает, наведя на него палочку. Не исключено, что он струсит и сбежит. Младшекурсники-слизеринцы почти всегда так и делают.

— Колдуем в коридорах, предательница крови? Нарушаем правила? — выспренно и заученно произносит он. Голубые глаза навыкате в упор смотрят на нее.

— Сгинь, — сквозь зубы произносит Джинни.

— Угрожаем дежурному? — Причард заметно смелеет, подходит ближе, расплываясь в неприятной улыбке, и Джинни непроизвольно оглядывается.

Так и есть: с другой стороны медленно, вразвалочку подходят Крэбб и Гойл. Они давно уже сами по себе, отбросили Малфоя за ненадобностью.

Причард хихикает. Им все равно, нарушала ли она правила. Они просто забавляются, они загнали добычу в глухой угол. Даже Кэрроу не так опасны.

В голове Джинни вспыхивает схема побега.

— И где твой… Гарри Поттер, который должен тебя спасти? Нету? — радостно верещит Причард, и тогда Джинни, не оборачиваясь, вскидывает руку с палочкой и бросает на слух летучемышиный сглаз. Крэбб с Гойлом медленно, как на старой колдографии, ускоряют шаг, переходят на бег, но Джинни отталкивает облепленного соплями Причарда и мчится к лестнице. Каблуки глухо ударяются о камни. Ток. Ток. Сердце рвется из груди.

— Стой, сука!

— Профессор Кэрроу! Профессор Кэрроу!

В спасительном коридоре дежурит Паркинсон, ее курносое личико расплывается в радостной улыбке, но Джинни одним взмахом сбивает ее с ног и бежит дальше. Теперь они точно не отстанут. Причарда они могли бы простить, но не Паркинсон. Джинни коротко смеется и бежит дальше, не оглядываясь. Плевать! Пусть хоть все пустятся в погоню!

Она сворачивает к лестнице. Еще немного, один пролет, и можно укрыться в одной из ниш за доспехами — те ни за что не выдадут ученика Пожирателям; а дальше — класс МакГонагалл!

Лестницу перегораживает грузная фигура Алекто. Джинни отчаянно тормозит и едва успевает увернуться от пущенного заклинания.

— Стой, мерзавка!

Еще одно заклинание. Джинни петляет, как кролик, бежит наобум. Назад нельзя, значит… Значит…

Коридор темный, изгибается в сторону и вниз. Факелы едва разгоняют тьму и чадят, как чадит надежда Джинни на спасение.

Кто-то ловит ее за руку, Джинни с криком вырывается, взмахивает палочкой… И замирает.

— Разиллюзионное. Быстро! — говорит Астория. — Я не умею.

Джинни кончиком палочки бьет себя по макушке. За шиворот текут омерзительно холодные струйки.

— Стань за моей спиной. Вплотную! Так Гоменум Ревелио не сработает.

Джинни послушно прижимается к Астории, спина к спине, и, не сознавая, что делает, сжимает ее ладонь. У Астории дрожат пальцы, она выдергивает руку и поправляет волосы: нервный, непроизвольный жест. Джинни задерживает дыхание. Астория медленно делает шаг, и приходится идти следом, вслепую, наощупь, подчиняясь чужим движениям.

А вдруг она ее выдаст? Джинни подавляет стон, но в этот момент коридор заполняется грохотом шагов.

— Где она? — это Паркинсон. Она успела первой, кажется. Джинни стоит к голосам спиной; это Астория встречает преследователей.

— Ты ее видела? Она побежала сюда.

— Вы о ком? — отвечает Астория спокойно и пренебрежительно, как будто и не дрожала только что.

— Отвечай немедленно! Девчонка Уизли. Она здесь прячется?

Кэрроу. Джинни замирает снова.

— Она только заглянула сюда и снова убежала. Не знаю, куда. Я же не на дежурстве. С чего мне за ней следить? — говорит Астория и фыркает. — Мало ли тут бегает всяких.

Сопение становится громче. Джинни едва справляется с ужасным, невыносимым желанием повернуть голову и посмотреть. Астория напрягает спину и выпрямляется.

— Не ври мне, — угрожающе тихо говорит Кэрроу. Шаги. Снова сопение.

Астория стоит, вытянувшись в струнку. Это тоже игра в правду и вызов, только теперь выбран второй вариант.

— Вы обвиняете меня во лжи? — отвечает она, и ее голос с металлическим звоном катится по коридору, разгоняя темноту. Джинни снова хочется обернуться, но на этот раз чтобы увидеть саму Асторию. Чтобы убедиться. Она наверняка сейчас похожа на сияющую статую, фигуру, облитую серебристой броней; странная, неожиданная картина. Тоненькая девочка против огромного чудовища с семнадцатью пастями. Девочка с остро наточенным мечом за спиной. Джинни крепче сжимает палочку. О да, меч у Астории есть, и он готов нанести удар в любую минуту.

— Не смей…

— Это вы не смейте.

Паркинсон неуверенно хихикает, но остальные молчат, даже Кэрроу.

— Двадцать баллов со Слизерина за дерзость, — говорит наконец Алекто. И снова шаги грохочут по камню, потом стихают вдали. Джинни не может пошевелиться. Страх охватывает ее, сковывает бесконечно твердым льдом.

— Ну? Они ушли. Снимай заклятье.

Астория находит ее плечо и ободряюще сжимает пальцы. Джинни деревянно поднимает непослушную, почти мертвую руку. Палочка едва шевелится в пальцах.

— Фините Инкантатем.

Астория смотрит на нее без улыбки.

— Какая мерзкая, — говорит она, и Джинни понимает, что речь о Кэрроу. — И наглая. Из грязи в князи, ну надо же… Ой, извини. Ты в порядке?

— Спасибо, — едва шевеля губами, произносит Джинни.

Астория роняет звонкий смешок.

— Да ведь не за что. Любой из нас сделал бы то же самое… Ну, почти то же самое. Так мало тех, кому можно верить.

Нас — это кого?

Она приподнимается на цыпочках и касается губами губ Джинни. Короткое, осторожное прикосновение, острое и болезненное, как Крапивный сглаз. Сердце проваливается куда-то в живот.

Камины.

— Нужно поговорить. Кое о чем, — говорит Джинни, стараясь не сорваться на хрип.

— Конечно, — легко соглашается Астория. Она делает шаг назад. И еще один. Отступает с поля боя. — Только не сейчас. У меня уроки. Я и так опоздала на маггловедение. У-у-у, — презрительно тянет она и смеется. — Иди. Ты же помнишь, где убежище? Постарайся не попасться никому по дороге. Вечером увидимся.

Она разворачивается и быстро уходит, унося за собой серебряный свет и неожиданную смелость. Девочка с мечом… Нет! Не с оружием. Маггловская штука… спички. Люмос — это другое. Спички воняют серой и вспыхивают с противным шипением, спички быстро гаснут, но все же освещают ненадолго то, что вокруг.

Астория пыталась рассеять тьму. Хотя бы так.

***

Когда стена убежища бесшумно скользит в сторону, Джинни уже ждет внутри. Она сидит на полу, обхватив руками колени, палочка дрожит в напряженных пальцах. Астория улыбается и закрывает проход. Садится напротив, скрестив ноги. Складки на плиссированной юбке ложатся издевательски ровно. Наверняка какое-то сложное заклинание.

— Как прошел день? — спрашивает она светским тоном.

Джинни прячет палочку в рукав.

— Так, мало-помалу, — отвечает она. Напряжение ожидания уходит в камень, пальцы перестают дрожать, и улыбка получается почти искренней. По крайней мере, настоящей.

Астория смотрит на нее чистым, бесхитростным взглядом. Она все-таки совсем малявка, понимает вдруг Джинни, и ей снова становится страшно. Может, она пришла сюда зря? Не стоит рисковать Асторией. Надо искать другой способ передать меч Гарри, потому что Астория, конечно, согласится — иначе она бы не пошла против своих.

— Мне не нравится, что происходит, — говорит Астория и придвигается ближе. — Между нами вбивают клин. Строят стену. Это ужасно. Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что не все слизеринцы одинаковые. Это просто…

Она зябко, напряженно вздрагивает. Сейчас бы снять мантию и накинуть ей на плечи, провести кончиками пальцев по колючей черной шерсти — нет, по светлым мягким волосам, — но Джинни не может пошевелиться.

— Страшно, — заканчивает Астория.

— Страшно, — эхом отзывается Джинни.

— То, что сделали с Хогсмидом… Ты видела? Это же… — Астория замирает, сжав губы, и смотрит вверх, слово боится заплакать. — Я не знаю, что еще сделать, чтобы это закончилось. Я не верю, что нам удастся. Но хотя бы так, хотя бы…

Джинни закрывает глаза. Вот он, нужный момент. Правда или вызов?

— Ты можешь.

Она подается вперед. Колени больно трутся о каменный пол.

— Ты можешь, — повторяет Джинни и кладет руки на плечи Астории.

Та молчит. Пульс стучит в ушах, словно тиканье часов перед экзаменом — быстро, рвано, нервно.

— Ты будешь дежурить у одного из каминов, — говорит Джинни, — ты сможешь передать кое-что. Одну вещь. Это очень важно. Это может решить все в нашу пользу, понимаешь? Все может кончиться. Благодаря тебе.

Астория внимательно смотрит ей в лицо.

— Что именно?

Джинни колеблется. Это большой риск. Огромный. Но и другого выхода она не видит.

— Что? — спрашивает мягко Астория и берет Джинни за руку. Пальцы теплые и сухие, в глазах сочувствие. Понимание. Столько всего. — Родные в беде?

— Нет… Да. — Джинни сжимает ладонь и, решившись, подносит руку Астории к щеке. — Все в беде. И родные тоже.

Вдох. Выдох.

— Мы собираемся передать Гарри Поттеру вещь, которая ему принадлежит. Меч Гриффиндора.

Сочувствие в глазах Астории медленно гаснет.

— Ты с ума сошла, — сухо и очень взросло говорит она.

— Ты не понимаешь, — начинает Джинни, но Астория перебивает ее.

— Это ты не понимаешь. Ты рискуешь собой, рискуешь другими, чтобы… Стало больше стычек, больше смертей, больше войны? Это безумие. Забудь! Я никому не скажу, но помогать не стану. Ты погибнешь, только и всего. Твои друзья погибнут.

Злость вспыхивает в груди холодным, болезненным огнем. Пахнущим серой.

— Если ты не заметила, мои друзья гибнут все время, каждый день, в отличие от твоих.

Астория стряхивает ее руку, поправляет идеальную складку на юбке.

— Твои друзья сами виноваты, — ледяным голосом произносит она. — Если бы они пытались добиться своего цивилизованно, а не устроили террор…

— Террор?! — Джинни вскакивает, палочка брызжет искрами. — Кто бы говорил! Это твои дружки террористы! Убийцы!

Астория сидит не шелохнувшись, скрестив руки на коленях. Белые тонкие пальцы, спокойный взгляд. Болезненный, как оплеуха.

— На счету твоих друзей не меньше трупов. Обе стороны не правы. Нельзя вести войну, нас слишком мало осталось, чтобы разбрасываться жизнями. Особенно из-за какой-то ерунды. Это же всего лишь магглы. Мы — свои, они — нет. У нас свой мир, мы должны сохранить его вместе. Разве ты не понимаешь?

Астория говорит ровно и уверенно, и даже доброжелательно, — так кажется Джинни, но именно это и злит сильнее всего. Злость плещется даже в кончиках пальцев. Белая, яркая и очень горячая.

Это напрасно. Все напрасно. Спички гаснут одна за одной, не успевая даже вспыхнуть.

— Нет, не понимаю, — хрипло шепчет она.

— Зря, — улыбается Астория и встает одним ловким, слитным движением. — Я никому не скажу, не бойся. Неужели ты готова сжечь себя, меня и наш мир, чтобы доказать свою правоту? Правда или вызов, помнишь? Задумайся. Ты всегда выбираешь вызов. А я ведь говорю неприятную правду…

— Нет. Ты… — Джинни вдруг становится больно говорить, и она зажимает рот ладонью. — Ты…

Ты говоришь, что нет разницы между мной и Гойлом, мной и Кэрроу? Но слова не идут.

Волшебный свет приманил Джинни из тьмы. Что бы случилось, если бы Кэрроу гналась не за ней? За кем-то другим? За магглом? Колином Криви? Джинни смотрит на чужие тонкие пальцы, на протянутую к ней руку и чувствует тошноту. Она помнит эти пальцы, когда они касались… Будто они в реальности коснулись ее. Хрупкие обугленные щепки, едва заметный дымок и запах серы.

Джинни бьет палочкой по стене и выбегает; коридор тянется прочь, все дальше и дальше, Она бежит и бежит, не останавливаясь, не сворачивая, не скрываясь. Слезы катятся по щекам горячо и больно. Потом все-таки сбивается на шаг, спотыкается, с усилием проводит рукавом по лицу и глубоко дышит. И еще раз. И еще.

Где-то внутри нее теперь пустота, но воздухом ее не заполнить.

Спичечный коробок опустел. Спички кончились.

***

В следующий раз Джинни видит Асторию много лет спустя. Они стоят на платформе 9 и ¾, довольно далеко друг от друга, и Джинни не сразу узнает ее — только когда Рон указывает на Драко и его сына.

Астория ловит взгляд Джинни и едва заметно кивает: никто другой, наверное, не заметил бы этого кивка. Но Джинни — да. Сначала она хочет отвернуться: давняя злость угасла, но память о ней жива. И это так глупо и по-детски, так бестолково — Астория, ее игры, ее притворная взрослость, ее пахнущая серой правда.

Осень такая же холодная и свежая, как и тогда, в девяносто седьмом. Солнце еще играет на паутинках бабьего лета. Кричат и смеются дети.

Джинни наклоняет голову и улыбается. Все хорошо, и будет хорошо.


End file.
